un padre, dos hijos
by eliza shane
Summary: eli y su hermana ban en busca de su padre. podran salbarlo de los flagelo? un nuevo oc. mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic así que espero que lo disfruten. **

**Un padre y dos hijos**

**Chapter 1: una llamada**

Eran las 2:00 AM y eli no podía dormir no hacía sino pensar en su padre. Es revolcó en la cama, pero no dejaba sino de pensar y pensar. "¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a el?, un enigma incomprensible. El se paró de un salto de la cama, se vistió y salió de la habitación, al bajar por las escaleras se dio cuenta de que trixie se había quedado dormida en el computador, así que se acerco a ella.

-trix- dijo eli poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-mmmmmmm….- dijo la peli-roja ignorando la chico.

-trix son las 2:00 A.M. debes de ir a tu cama- insistió el chico.

-no quiero- dijo ella alzando la mirada.

-bueno tendrás que ir- dijo eli apagando el computador.

-llévame- dijo trixie alzando los brazos para que el chico la llevara.

-trix- se quejo eli.

-por favor – insistió la peli-roja.

-asshhhhh- dijo el peli-azul rodando los ojos.

-si?- suplico la somnolienta amiga.

-está bien- dijo eli cargándola en sus brazos. El la llevó a la habitación y la recostó en la cama.

-eli?- dijo la oji-verde sin abrir los ojos.

-si trix-el contesto el chico con una mirada de ternura.

-quédate – dijo abriéndole un espacio en la cama.

-no lo sé trix-dijo bajando la mirada.

-tú sabes que no tienes nada que hacer-

-está bien –con esas palabras eli se acostó al lado de trixie y ella se acomodo en su pecho.

-eli?-

-si trix-

-sabes algo?-

-qué?-

-estoy enamorada de ti-

-yo también estoy enamorado de ti-

-quieres ser mi novia?-

-si-dijo trixie dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo sonrojar a eli.

-wau-dijo eli mirando a su nueva novia. Así terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama.

Horas después trixie fue la primera en levantarse. Cuando se despertó vio que eli estaba abrazándola por la espalda, ella tomo la mano del chico y la coloco al lado para poder levantase, fue al baño y se arreglo. Cuando Salió eli se estaba despertándose y ya estaba sentado en la cama, ella se le acerco.

-hola eli-dijo trixie sentándose al lado.

-hola trix- le respondió eli -y…. sobre lo de anoche-dijo bajando la mirada

-lo recuerdo todo-dijo la peli-roja con una sonrisa.

-entonces…. novios?- le volvió a preguntar el chico.

-novios- le afirmo trix, que a la vez le dio un largo y tierno beso en los labios. Pero lamentablemente todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, los dos tortolos **(´´tortolos´´ XD) **tuvieron que separarse en busca de oxigeno **(oxigeno, oxigeno que me muero) (perdón me dio gadejo y además estoy comiendo)**

-qué tal si bajamos, kord, junjie y pronto ya deben de estar despiertos- propuso el chico.

-está bien, vamos- dijo trixie saliendo de la habitación junto a eli.

**Hola muchas gracias por leer, perdón por el gadejo, perdón por que sea tan corto, sino les gusto por favor no me insulten. Okey vamos con la pregunta del día:**

**-que significa imbox?**

**No es enserio no se qué significa. Verán últimamente estuve leyendo un fic llamado ****¡SlugBook!**** De ****LaDiosaYenapa**** y me estaba preguntando, qué significa imbox? Y bueno…. No encontré mejor lugar para preguntarlo.**

**Su querida y con gadejo amiga.**

**Elizabeth shane... XD**


	2. Chapter 2: una llamada

**Aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

**Un padre y dos hijos**

**Chapter 2: una llamada**

En el capitulo anterior:

_-qué tal si bajamos, kord, junjie y pronto ya deben de estar despiertos- propuso el chico._

_-está bien, vamos- dijo trixie saliendo de la habitación junto a eli._

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la sala, Allí se encontraron a todos sus compañeros.

-buenos días chicos- saludo trixie.

-buenos días eli, buenos días trixie- dijo junjie.

-buenos días-dijo kord.

-buenos días les desea pronto el magnífico- presumió el topo.

-okey, suficientes buenos días por una mañana-dijo eli. De pronto una llamada comenzó a trasmitirse por la video-pantalla.

En ella apareció una muchacha joven tenía el cabello negro-azulado, ojos azul-claro, piel un poco morena y para ser sincera se parecía mucho a eli. Todos los integrantes se sorprendieron al notar el parecido.

-elizabeth?!...-se sorprendió eli al ver la imagen en la pantalla.

"no se supone que estas muerta?'' pensó junjie al ver la imagen en la pantalla.

-eli…- dijo la imagen de la chica –perdón por haberme desaparecido, pero… tenemos que hablar... encuéntrame en el descenso, hoy a las 9:00 A.M. te estaré esperando-así termino la llamada.

-trix, que horas son?- dijo eli perplejo sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Son las 8:45-la contesto igual de perpleja

-tenemos que ir al descenso- dijo eli dirigiéndose al garaje seguido por trixie, kord, pronto y junjie. Ellos salieron rápidamente del garaje montados en sus meca-bestias.

-eli!- dijo trixie a toda velocidad detrás de este intentando seguirle el paso – quien es ella?

-ya lo veras- le contesto el chico frenando bruscamente.

-ya llegamos… pero no veo a alguien por aquí cerca- dijo kord bajándose de la meca y apreciando el lugar.

-no hay que mirar el alrededor, hay que apreciar mas allá de lo que podemos ver- dijo una voz conocida que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-Elizabeth!- dijo eli al ver a su querida hermana.

-eli que bueno volverte a ver- dijo la chica abrazando a su hermano.

-ammm…. Eli perdón por interrumpir este momento pero…- interrumpió junjie.

-junjie?- dijo la chica al ver a junjie. Ella se separo de eli y se dirigió hacia el chico, junjie la tomo por la cintura y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso **(*sonrojada*).**

**Hola gracias por leer.**

**Su sonrojada amiga **

**Elizabeth shane…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por no a ver actualizado antes. **

**Un padre y dos hijos**

**Chapter 3: Dame una explicación**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Junjie?- dijo la chica al ver a Junjie. Ella se separo de Eli y se dirigió hacia el chico, Junjie la tomo por la cintura y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso._

-Elisa…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Eli por ver la reacción de la pareja.

-Eli sigo confundida… ¿quién es ella?... - dijo Trixie aun mas confundida que antes. En el rostro de Elizabeth salió un pequeño sonrojo **(Junjie y Elizabeth ya se habían separado).**

-y… ¿Por qué beso a Junjie?-dijo pronto termia nado la frase

-Trix solo te puedo contestar una de esas preguntas- dijo Eli dejando su estado de ''choc''.

-ok, contéstanosla- dijo Kord.

-bueno… digamos… que… ella es mi hermana mayor- contesto Eli- pero aun así no sé porque ellos dos se besaron- Eli miro hacia la pareja- y por esa razón exijo una explicación.

-bueno primero lo primero- dijo Elizabeth soltando un pequeño suspiro- mi nombre es Elizabeth Shane, bueno soy la hermana de Eli.

-ok esa parte si la entiendo… pero Eli porque no nos dijiste que tienes una hermana- dijo Kord regañando a Eli.

-digamos que nunca pensé que la llegarían a conocer-dijo Eli poniendo su mano en el cuello.

-¿pero acaso no pensabas en decirnos que tienes una hermana?- dijo Trixie haciendo desatar una pelea entre Eli, Pronto, Kord y ella.

-ash… ¿son así todos los días?-dijo Elisa esperando recibir un no como respuesta.

-créeme es la primera vez que los veo pelear así- le respondió junjie.

-hay que detener esta pequeña pelea - propuso Elizabeth.

**Hola lamento que sea tan corto pero he tenido problemas últimamente **

**y esto es lo único que les puedo decir antes de seguir el próximo capítulo, les prometo que el próximo será más largo y que lo subiré pronto.**

**Elisa **


	4. Chapter 4: que paso sin mi?

**Hola y aquí el cap. que les prometí está un poco más largo… no? Y cambiaran todas las cosas?... si quieren saber pues lean. **

**Nota: en este cap aparece un nuevo OC y cosas del pasado de Eliza serán rebeladas.**

**Un padre, dos hijos**

**Chapter 4: ¿qué ha pasado sin mí?**

El doctor Black y se encontraba escondido detrás de un hongo y este le disparo una babosa fraguadora a los despistados amigos que se encontraban peleando, esta bolo encima de ellos y comenzó a salpicar lava por todo el lugar.

-AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- comenzaron a gritar todos por la quemaduras.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito Elizabeth despertándose de la pesadilla. Ella se encontraba en una cama con fundas celestes, esta estaba al lado de una ventana por la que pasaba la luz del sol? Si, pues no se encontraba en bajoterra, se encontraba en la superficie.

-tengo que volver a bajoterra- susurro mientras que se calmaba del susto que le dio.

…**mientras tanto en bajoterra...**

-eli… eli…-decía una dulce voz que le sobaba la cabeza mientras que el se despertaba.

-que paso?- dijo el chico medio abriendo los ojos.

-tuviste una pesadilla… comenzaste a gritar y nos asustaste- le respondió trixie que se encontraba senada en la cama al lado de él; ella tenía puesta una camisa de tirantes verde claro con una pantaloneta negra y el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-trix yo…- dijo sentándose y entrando en razón –algo grande va a pasar- dijo abriendo completamente los ojos –algo muy grande va a pasar- dijo mirando los ojos de trixie.

…**en la superficie…**

Eliza se encontraba ya con su ropa normal la cual era una camisa azul oscuro con un estampado de una trompeta con manchas de colores, un jean negro, tenis gris, una correa blanca, un collar en forma de caracol y el cabello suelto. Ella salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se encontraba un chico de unos 19 años, cabello negro, piel blanca ojos negros con gafas de aumento y llevaba puesta una camisa negra, con zapatos rojos y jeans azul oscuro y en la mesa se encontraba una babosa sanadora y una infierno.

-buenos días Eliza- dijo el chico que se encontraba tomando chocolate caliente y una tostada.

-buenos días mira- contesto la chica.

-qué?- dijo sorprendido el chico -nadie me decía así desde la época de la banda!-

-okey Juan José- dijo Eliza sarcásticamente.

-no tranquila nunca me molesto que me dijeran así- dijo el chico dejando su tasa en el lava platos.

-y… como va todo por aquí?- pregunto Eliza sirviéndose un poco de chocolate.

-todo bien, ya sabes el tiempo pasa y la gente no cambia- le contesto cogiendo un estuche de trompeta y poniéndolo en la mesa.

-El bra?- dijo sacando una tostada.

-lo último que supe de él fue que se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos- dijo comenzando a desarmar la trompeta y limpiándola con un trapito.

-Maria?- dijo sentándose al lado.

-se fue a vivir con cachetes- dijo cogiendo un pistón y limpiándolo. ( _pistón: __parte de la trompeta que hace posible subir y bajar tonos. Resumiendo los tres objetos de forma de cilindro que suben y bajan los trompetistas. Y si no sabe que es un cilindro esta perdido_).

-pigi… juanse… José, soto, vega, aleja… Daniel, checho, navidad, pobe, Sara, negro,… pablo, Ricardo, cano…- dijo pasando lista.

-pigi y galleta fueron a la nacional y choco ira con ellos apenas acabe el colegio; soto y vega empezaron su empresa de aeronáutica y trabajan para el gobierno; aleja se fue da viaje por el mundo; Daniel termino la universidad; checho es contratista en una empresa de mecánica; no sé nada de navidad; pobe tiene un buen trabajo como sicólogo en una gran empresa; negro se fue a vivir en argentina; pablo hiso maestría en mecánica; Ricardo se fue a vivir a Italia; y cano trabaja como profesor de danza- le contesto mira mientras seguía con su trompeta –todos tienen su vida excepto por Daniel que no tiene empleo y navidad que lo último que supimos de él fue que termino en España.-

-los nuevos?-dijo Eliza mirándolo a los ojos, este miro sobre sus gafas.

-me parece inapropiado que sigas usando ese término después de tantos años.- dijo volviendo a concentrar en su instrumento –están bien… Santi está terminando el colegio, dilan está estudiando música, fosforito ira con el-

-estefa?... qué hay de ella?- pregunto tomando otro poco de chocolate.

-vive cerca de aquí-

-varón?-

-ha…- dijo soltando una sonrisa –adivina-

-que hace?-

-es el compositor de las canciones de la banda show-

El hiso sonreír a Eliza pero de un momento a otro desapareció –isa…- esa palabra hiso que la sonrisa de mira desapareciera, pero un par de segundos después volvió a aparecer –vive con estefa- le contesto y se volvió a poner serio y se concentro en su trompeta.

-y tu vida?- dijo Elizabeth mientras terminaba su chocolate.

-estoy haciendo mi carrera de músico y trabajo en la sinfónica… pues no va mal- dijo poniendo su trompeta a un lado y organizando sus partituras. –y en la tuya?-

-descubrí que hay otros mundos como bajoterra y fui a uno de ellos. Me enamore, encontré una babosa malvada que quiere conquistar todas las cavernas. Empezó una guerra en la cual el chico del que me enamore es controlado por la babosa malvada. Perdí la guerra. Y lo único bueno que me dejo fue dos babosas que pude salvar- dijo señalando a las babosas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual Juan José estaba procesando toda la información que acaba de recibir. Miro el reloj.

-okey, me tengo que ir, si no me voy ahora llegare tarde- se despidió tomo su morral, su trompeta y abrió la puerta.

-Te veré más tarde- dijo Eliza despidiéndose.

…**en bajoterra…**

-buenos días kord- dijo eli bajando las escaleras.

-buenos días eli- le contesto su amigo –baya alboroto el de esta mañana-

-si… bueno- dijo eli poniendo su mano en la nuca –y junjie?-

-salió justo cuando te despertaste-

-me pregunto dónde estará?-se dijo a si mismo.

**Aquí termina en capitulo. Si, si perdón por demorarme tanto. Pero aun así tengo buenas y malas noticias (B: buena, M: mala)**

**B. subiré la segunda parte de este cap. en una hora, si no lo hago les sugiero y les doy el permiso de insultarme.**

**M. no podre subir más capítulos durante un buen tiempo, digo bueno.**

**B. el 30 de octubre es mi cumple.**

**M. son mínimo 20 cap. -_-**

**B. tengo 11 fics mas por subir. Y es una saga de este.**

**B. próximamente una nueva amiga.**

**Aquí les termina y si les mentí esto no es todo el cap.**

**Los quiere su amiga y trompetista.**

**Eliza…**


	5. Chapter 4: parte2

**...en algún lugar de bajoterra…**

Era un callejón oscuro que no se podía ver casi nada, en el fondo había una persona en capuchada a la cual no se le veía el rostro.

-hola?- pregunto junjie.

-que quieres- le respondió la figura.

-lo que me pertenece le respondió junjie

-no te pertenece- le respondió alzando la voz.

-háblenos- dijo junjie alzando la guardia.

-sobre que?-

-sobre Elizabeth.- Con esa frase la figura miro y se quito la capucha-TU… ERES…-

_**Reviews**_**…?**


	6. extra

**Extra: **

* * *

Mi pasado, min presente y mi futuro… La historia en la el amor, el deseo, la muere y el tabú lo es todo.

* * *

-Elizabeth, Leila y Eli Shane…

* * *

–_Todo fue culpa de Eli-. _

* * *

-No existe la paz, no en el mundo en el que vivo…

* * *

-si tu no hubieras nacido… no hubiera tenido que matarla…

* * *

-si la guerra no hubiera ocurrido nunca te hubiera amado Eli…

* * *

Elizabeth tenía la ropa llena de sangre, un cuchillo en su mano y una mirada de odio, desesperación y sed…

* * *

''si ella te ama porque no conoces todo su pasado…

Es oscuro más de lo que piensas…

Ella todavía no a saciado su sed…

Leila no ha muerto, todavía está en algún lugar de ella…

Despertara…

¿Estás seguro que te ama?...

Ella todavía me ama, me desea…

Igual que yo a ella…

Esto no es un juego…

Ni un chiste…

Leila volverá y cuando lo haga…

Estaremos perdidos. ''

* * *

Junjie abrió los ojos, vio a Eli – ¿porque me mostraste eso? ¿Qué… era? … ¿Quién es Leila?-

-solo es una advertencia que te quede claro-

* * *

**Sé que algunos me van a matar pero esto fue de último minuto y era importante después sabrán porque.**

**elisa… **


End file.
